The Dragon Prince Challenge
by Capty Fanfic
Summary: I got an idea for fanfiction for the show, a what if Ezran and Cullum, obeyed their father and left for the Winter lodge before Rayla or any of the Moon Shadow Elves assassinated the King. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any fanfic, that was like this so, this is both a challenge and a "can you help me find this story request". More information inside.
1. Chapter 1

I'm ¼ the way through Ep 6 of Season 1 of The Dragon Prince, and I like a lot of thing about this show. I wish I watched this show sooner, I love the world, the characters and they're personalities. The plot is amazing, however, I will personally admit that I was hoping that they didn't go with the cliche of a power-hungry assistant/advisor to the King, who also really evil. However, I got an idea for fanfiction for the show, a what if Ezran and Cullum, obeyed their father and left for the Winter lodge before Rayla or any of the Moon Shadow Elves assassinated the King. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any fanfic, that was like this so, this is both a challenge and a "can you help me find request". If you know of any story that follows the requirements I lay out below or close to them tell me, please. And if you don't know of any story like this, feel free to accept the challenge. Please tell me so I can tell everyone who may be wondering the same thing.

Mandatory Requirements:

1\. Prince Ezran and Callum are to safely make it to the Winter Lodge.

2\. Aunt/General Amaya is to come and bring them back to the Katolis

3\. Prince Callum is to still learn magic. (if you wish you can also improve his weapon combat skills maybe he just isn't good at wielding a sword, who knows maybe he an expert archer or something.)

4\. The Dragon Prince egg is still supposed to be found. (I found out that it hatched in S2, I got spoiled, so if you need more time to make the story work, you can delay the egg hatching. Also, you can hold off on making it public knowledge as long as possible, maybe Ezran discovers it, but Callum makes him keep it a secret.)

5\. The truth about Lord Viren must come out and his reputation must be ruined. He can go on the run, be killed or imprisoned or whatever you think might happen. (However, since he was found out he doesn't need to be careful anymore and can fight back. And attempt or succeed in taking the throne by force for a twist.)

6\. An official movement for Peace is to be made.

Optional Items

1\. Prince Callum must take over as King until Ezran is ready. (It can be someone else, like if in your story General Amaya led the Kingdom from the border, or maybe the alliance of Kingdoms stepped in, however, it can not be the Lord Viren unless he does it by force, however, the throne must be filled even you have an OC do so, though I think everyone would prefer, if it was someone from with the show.)

2\. Prince Callum to marry a certain Moon Shadow Elf, as a way of reuniting the humans and magic. Or it could be another character I don't know about yet. No slash

I will probably take a shot at the show later on once I finish watching the show, but I like to give an idea of how I think this fanfic happens. However, if someone out there chooses to accept this challenge you don't have to take my advice.

Ezran and Callum go to the Winter Lodge - Aunt Amaya "rescue" them and takes them back to the Kingdom- Someone sits on the throne until Ezran is ready-Callum somehow starts to learn magic and improves his combat skills-The egg is discovered- Lord Viren is ousted.- He flees the Kingdom and gathers his forces, to take it by force(I know he has allies but not sure who they are, and he clearly has allies within the Kingdom as well.) or Lord Viren is captured or killed.- Official peace march to the border to stop the war.-The Dragon egg is returned to the Mother Dragon. -Callum and Rayla is the symbol of reunited magic and human.-Whatever you want

Final Notes

I hope I didn't overdo this or overstep my bounds while making this. It's my first time posting a challenge. If I did tell me and I fix it and if I didn't just PM telling me I was fine.

I know there are a lot of gaps in this challenge, like why won't Viren just take Ezran's voice away again or something but this isn't my story it's your, do what you want with the challenge. Just try to follow the guidelines, make it interesting and have fun.

Thank you the Captian is out


	2. 1st Challenge Accepted

RushAlias has accepted my Challenge and has posted his first Chapter. It is very interesting and he has put a unique twist on the Challenge. Please go over there and give him lots of Follows, Favorites, and Reviews, I will for sure. Here is the Summary "Response to Capty Fanfic. Callum and Ezran left for the lodge before the assassins ever came. The king has died and the princes learn of his demise at the hands of the elves. When they meet an elf who wants to make things right, will they do so."

His story is called "The Night it all Changed." Link below

s/13238563/1/The-night-it-all-changed


End file.
